Emerald, Sapphire, and Ruby
by creamyxanime
Summary: Sora, Roxas, and Kori, all siblings. And the children of Leon and Tifa Blade. The organization is after their weapons. But what's unknown is why they want the swords and what they plan to do with them after they get them. First Fanfiction, be nice, please.


**Note: Kori belongs to my friend, ImagineMusic. I used Kori with her permission only.**

* * *

It was loud. It was loud and disturbing. I hated it.

"Sora?" I asked turning to the boy laying on the bed next to mine. He was my older brother and he was always the hyper type.

"Yeah? What is it, Kori?" He asked. I sighed and stared at the ceiling but made no other movement.

"When will the neighbors stop partying? Aren't they a bit too young to party?" He laughed.

"Kori, they're teens. They always party."

"When will they stop partying? When they turn 20?"

"Try when they turn 30." We both lived in Twilight Town, Destiny Street. It was a small town and there were slopes everywhere but it was beautiful and the sun never seemed to stop looking like it was setting.

"Messed," I scowled and covered my head with the blankets. "Up."

"I know, they're pretty loud. But I promise they'll be finished soon." I sighed and closed my eyes letting out one more reply before I forced myself to sleep.

"Fine."

* * *

In the morning, I threw the covers off, did the usual morning routine, and grabbed my blade. I received it on my birthday from my parents before they died.

"Just a little self defense weapon." The blade was beautiful with the red handle and the shining blue blade. I never let it out of my sight. School gave me an exception because the last time we had an intruder, I used it to take him down. Took him to jail, never seen again. Kingdom School. It was great and all but I was a Sophomore while Sora was a Junior. So I was a year behind.

Suddenly, everyone was in total panic and I was wondering what was going on.

"Hey, Kori!" I turned around to face my best friend, Kasai. He was in the same grade as me and we had all classes together.

"Kasai, what's going on?"

"There are more bandits coming. They're from the same place that last guy came from."

"Organization? Why are they here this time?"

"There's an artist in this school. Remember? He's supposed to have a really famous painting and if they sell it, they'll get loads of money."

"They're here for more money? Wasn't that gold bar enough? We worked our asses off for that thing and they want more?" I asked angrily drawing my sword.

"Go hide that Artist. I'll take care of this," I scowled and left him alone.

* * *

I found myself standing in front of twelve of them. I readied my sword, got into a fighting stance, and glared at them.

"What do you want? I've already given you that gold bar. And my school worked its ass off for that thing. You can't be aiming for more than that."

"We aren't really aiming for the stupid pathetic artist. She's no use really. We're here for two swords. And it seems one of them has come to us."

"Huh? What're you talking about?" I asked.

"I mean, that there's one more sword in this school. And we need all three to complete our mission."

"Sorry to break it to ya, buddy, but I am NOT a sword. You got the wrong girl."

"Actually, you're holding the sword. We need the sword created by the Blades."

"How do you-"

"We have all three swords. And their wielders."

"But I only have one sibling," I said. My attack stance was broken and I was standing straight up now. "The last sibling I had disappeared."

"Kori!" I looked back and felt someone hit my back. Hard.

"Frick."

"Axel, don't hurt Roxas' younger sister. He will be pissed off if he finds out."

"But he won't, Saix. Don't worry, Roxas ain't gonna know about it."

"Roxas... How do you know him?!"

"The only reason he agreed to stay with us was because we threatened to hurt you two. Unfortunately his parents were killed on accident but we can't do anything about it now."

"KORI!" Sora? I held on tight to my sword. Sapphire.

"And there's our last one. We'll be taking our leave now. Come now, Kori and Sora. We're going to let you two have a little family reunion."

* * *

I woke up in a jail cell and there sat a blonde boy who looked like Sora. It took me some time to register where I was, what happened, and who he was.

"R-Roxas?" I asked holding my head a little. He looked at me and smiled. He looked different than the last time I remembered. Strands of his hair dropped to his face and he was in a black cloak rather than a checkers shirt and shorts. We all dressed the same. Except I always wore a black and blue shirt, diagonally separated colors, with a hood and my shorts were white and I wore a belt with it. My sword slung over my shoulder still. I guessed it didn't let them take it away from me.

"KORI!" He rushed at me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I laughed and felt myself cry a little.

"I missed you," I muttered. "Where did you go? Why did you leave?"

"I had to. Sorry, Kori."

"Why? Why did you have to leave?"

"It's because of Sapphire. Mom and Dad made us all swords remember? They want them."

"So where are we?"

"We're in the prison, as you can see. This is the place where they kept all the people they captured."

"I wanna go home..."

"Yeah I know. Just hold on. We have Emerald and Sapphire. So where's Ruby?" Ruby is a sword with a red blade and a white handle. The blade shined in the sunlight and wasn't breakable. Not that I know of at least.

"Sora has it," I replied. "We should really switch, huh? I should've gotten Ruby and he should've gotten Sapphire."

"Yeah, I guess... Kori, how's Sora?"

"We've been more defensive of each other when you disappeared... You see, when you left, we were afraid of losing each other. Like we lost you. I cried for days. I was only-"

"Ten years old... I've been gone for four years." I flinched when I moved and tried my best not to move. "Kori?"

"Axel is the red headed guy right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Roxas answered suspicion dripping from his voice.

"Nothing... I'm just wondering."

"Kori, what did he do?"

"Nothing. I swear. I just fell on my-" Roxas pushed me forward and looked at my ripped up shirt from behind and the trail of blood the went down to the floor.

"Okay, I bumped into a pole and hit my back against my sword."

"Liar. What happened?" He sounded pissed. I didn't want to tell him. "Kori, what happened?!"

"Axel hit me on the back, okay?" I snapped and he froze. His eyes turned from blue to green which is why he got Emerald. The green blade that had the black handle.

"He... Hit? You?!" He was raging and he drew his sword.

"Roxas-"

"HOW HARD DID THAT BASTARD HIT YOU?! I SWEAR I'LL _**KILL HIM**_!"

"Roxas, he only hit me hard enough for me to pass out. I'm fine, I promise. I just need some rest." His eyes turned back to their normal color, he stared at me with that cold glare before his look softened and he smiled at me letting my head rest on his shoulder.

"Just go to sleep then. We don't know if they'll separate us again." I clung onto him like a leech.

"Over my dead body," I mumbled and fell asleep.


End file.
